cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Billy West
Billy West (1952 - ) Deaths in Television *''The Ren And Stimpy Show: Space Madness ''(1991) [Stimpy/Announcer Guy]: Both are vaporized along with Ren (John Kricfalusi) when Stimpy presses a button that erases existence. *''The Ren And Stimpy Show: Black Hole ''(1992) [Stimpy]: Implodes into himself along with Ren (John Kricfalusi) when they activate a remote control. *''The Ren And Stimpy Show: Sven Hoek ''(1992) (Stimpy/Sven Hoek): Stimpy and Sven are killed in an explosion along with Ren (John Kricfalusi) when Ren urinates on a toy electric fence, they are then seen in Hell. *''The Ren And Stimpy Show:Haunted House ''(1992) [Stimpy/Ghost]: The ghost commits suicide by drinking poison, he is then reborn as a human being. (Stimpy survives the episode). *''Doug: Doug's Lost Weekend ''(1992) [Doug Funnie/Roger Klotz]: "Doug" is killed in an explosion, along with Porkchop (Fred Newman) when their spaceship blows up shortly after taking off. "Roger" is blown up with rockets by "Doug". All of these deaths were fantasy sequences. (Both characters survive in reality.) *''The Ren And Stimpy Show: The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksmen ''(1993) [Stimpy/Yak #1]: Stimpy and Yak # 1 starve to death offscreen along with Ren (John Kricfalusi) and Yak #2 (also John Kricfalusi), their skeletons are then seen out in the desert. *''The Ren And Stimpy Show: The Scotsman In Space ''(1995) [Ren/Stimpy]: Both are disintegrated after being ejected out into space. *''The Ren And Stimpy Show: Terminal Stimpy ''(1995) [Ren/Stimpy]: Stimpy looses all 9 of his lives throughout the episode including being hit by a bus twice, freezing to death out in the winter, being executed by a firing squad, drowning after having his feet encased in cement and thrown in a river by mobsters, eaten by a boa constrictor, being cut up by the engine in Ren's car, being crushed by a falling comet, and finally dying in an explosion along with Ren when their boiler overheats. *''The Ren And Stimpy Show: The Last Temptation ''(1996) [Ren/Stimpy]: Ren chokes to death on a roast chicken, he is later brought back to life after saving Stimpy's life. (Stimpy survives the episode.) *''Futurama : When Aliens'' Attack (1999) '''[''President Bill McNeal/Professor Farnsworth/Zapp Brannigan/Fry/Zoidberg]: "McNeal" is disintegrated with a raygun by Lrr (Maurice LaMarche) as "Zapp" looks on in shock. In "Sinlge Female Lawyer", the show in the show which the characters film for the aliens, the "Professor", playing the Judge, dies presumedly of old age, but instead of "dying", he reads the stage directions out-loud and just sits there. (The Professor and Billy's other characters survive in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) *Futurama: Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love? (2000)[Fry/Zoidberg]: "Fry" is possibly accidentally decapitated (off-screen) by "Zoidberg" when he tries to put his arm back on from earlier. A thud is heard, implying his death. (He comes back to life in the next episode.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest I (2000) ''[Zapp Brannigan/Professor Farnsworth/Zoidberg/Fry]: In the anthology "Terror at 500 Feet", "Zapp" is crushed to death, alongside Kif (Maurice LaMarche), when the giant Bender (John DiMaggio) steps on the tank they're both in. In "Dial 'L' for Leela", the "Professor" is kicked into the pit of man-eating anteaters by Leela (Katey Sagal), leaving only his skeleton and tattered clothes. "Zoidberg" is killed off-screen by Leela. She is seen later on eating him. (Fry survives the anthology and all of the characters survive the episode.) (All played for comic effect.) *''Futurama: The Honking''(2000)'' ''[Vladimir/Car Smasher #2]: "Vladimir" dies of unspecified circumastances in front of his loved ones. He later appears as a ghost to Bender (John DiMaggio). "Car Smasher #2" is ran over alonside "Car Smasher #1" (Dimaggio) by Bender (Dimaggio), who was turned into a were-car by being run over by Project Satan (David Herman). *''Futurama: I Dated a Robot (2001) ''[Old Billy Overteen]: Dies of old age while making out with the robot Marilyn Monroe (voiced by Lauren Tom). *''Futurama: The Day The Earth Stood Stupid (2001) ''[Phillip J. Fry]: Dies of a broken neck when a bookcase falls on him after a failed attack on the Big Brain (Maurice LaMarche). This turns out to be a book written by Fry to trick the Brain into leavingthe Earth. (He survives the episode in reality.) *''Futurama: Rosswell That Ends Well (2001) ''[Phillip J. Fry/Professor Farnsworth/Enos Fry/Sears-Roebuck Salesman]: Enos is killed in an explosion when Fry drops him off unknowingly at a house in a nuclear testing site, which gets nuked shortly after. The Seas-Roebuck sales man dies somewhere in the 20th-21st Century. Although not directly stated, it is a given, considering the setting of the show. (Billy's other characters survive the show. *''Futurama: Anthology of Interest (2002) ''[Phillip J. Fry/Zoidberg/''Glurmo'']: In the anthology "Raiders of the Lost Arcade", "Fry" is accidentally eaten by "Zoidberg" in the Pac-Man game. But since he had an extra life, he comes back to life. In "Wizzin'", "Glurmo" is eaten by Nibbler (Frank Welker). *''Futurama: Crimes of the Hot (2002) ''[C-3PO/Professor Farnsworth]: "C-3PO" is crushed to death by a steel press by "Professor Farnsworth" after thinking he's a failure. *''Futurama: Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles (2003) ''[Norman]: Rapidly ages to death after jumping into the fountain of youth. *''Futurama: The Sting (2003) ''[Phillip J. Fry/Professor Farnsworth/Zoidberg]: Impaled through the gut with a stinger of a queen bee just as it was about to sting Leela (Katey Sagal). He then comes back as a ghost to her. This was a nightmare had by Leela in her coma. (He survives the episode in reality.) "The Professor" and "Zoidberg" explode during the "Don't Worry, Bee Happy" music number when a bee stings them. They both survive due to the song being a fantasy in the dream. *''Futurama: The Farnsworth Parabox (2003) ''[Robot Fry]: Head explodes after Leela (Katey Sagal) refuses his request for a date. *'''''Tom And Jerry:The Fast And The Furry ''(2005) Buzzard/President Of Hollywood/Squirty: Squirty falls to his death along with Grammy (Charlie Adler) after Tom shoots their air balloon with a spear gun while trying to shoot Jerry, they are then seen as angels floating to heaven, his other characters surivive. *Drawn Together: The Lemon-AIDS Walk (2006) '' [Popeye/Various]: Dies of AIDS after years of steroid abusive using contaminated needles, he later appears as a spirit to Captain Hero (Jess Harnell). *''Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) ''[Lars Fillmore/others]: Sacrifices himself in an explosion when he hugs Nudar (David Herman) onto the decoy Bender (John DiMaggio) which self-destructs. *''Robot Chicken: Yogurt in a Bag (2016)'' Funnie: Waffleface is shot to death by the Mafia Boss (Seth Green) for annoying him, Doug Funnie survives. *''Happy!: The Scrapyard of Childhood Things'' (2018) [Raspberry]: Disemboweled by Patton Oswalt's unicorn horn. Gallery= Billy west.jpg|Billy West West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy Category:Death scenes by monster attack West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy West, Billy Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:People who died in a Robot Chicken Episode Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Futurama cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Jimmy Neutron cast members Category:Jewish Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by accidental decapitation Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cast members